Clarke's Return
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: All Bellamy could think about while he had that noose around his neck was Clarke and whether she was okay or even alive. Now he's been saved from hanging and Clarke's returned. Rated T for swearing.


Bellamy massaged his neck, wincing as the skin where the noose had been throbbed, as he and Jasper stood in awkward silence after their hug. Thankfully, Miller broke the silence as his voice came from Bellamy's walkie-talkie.

"All gunners! We got movement outside the south wall!"

Bellamy and Jasper glanced at each other before they took off towards the gate. Bellamy's longer legs and better fitness allowed him to reach the crowd of people gathering near the wall first.

"Wait! Hold your fire!" Miller suddenly cried. "It's Clarke and Finn!"

Bellamy felt like he had been thumped in the chest. All the time he had had that noose around his neck, _all _he could think about was the blonde haired girl who had somehow wriggled her way into his heart. He had followed Murphy's orders just because he believed that Clarke had been killed by grounders. The group wouldn't have followed him without her anyway. Within days, they would have all been fighting and killing each other. Clarke had been the glue holding them all together. Holding _Bellamy _together.

The gate was pulled open and Clarke and Finn ran into the camp, both panting and covered in bruises and cuts. Jasper hugged Clarke tightly before repeating his actions to Finn. Bellamy shoved his way through the crowd forming around the two and came to a stop in front of Clarke.

"We saw smoke! What happened?" Clarke asked, looking up at Bellamy.

"Murphy happened." Bellamy admitted before focusing on Clarke's face. "Your face. They hurt you."

Clarke shrugged before smiling grimly and telling him, "Most of these are from the grounder I killed. He put up a fight. The others are from Anya and her friends after they caught me escaping."

"I'll kill them all." Bellamy vowed coldly before slinging his gun on his back. He took hold of Clarke's face, sending Finn a warning glare when he stepped forward, and tilted her head so he could check her injuries.

"I'm fine Bellamy. I hurt them more than they hurt me." Clarke told him, sounding a little proud and smug.

"I'm sure you did, Princess. I can't imagine you going down without a fight." Bellamy chuckled, still turning her head. "I'm just taking a look. These look like scratch marks."

"Yeah, that'll be the grounder I killed." Clarke admitted, her grin a little feral. "He really didn't take it too well when I slashed his throat."

Bellamy stared down at the girl before smirking and saying, "Good girl."

"Hey, I learned from the best." Clarke shrugged again, her dirty face splitting in to a grin.

Bellamy didn't know what to say. He was well aware of all the eyes on them, especially Finn's which were burning a hole in his head, but he couldn't look away from Clarke. His heart was beating a lot faster than usual and it felt like something was trying to crawl out of his chest and up out of his mouth.

"Bell…" Clarke said.

His nickname, which was usually only used by Octavia, made Bellamy snap.

He lurched forward and smashed his lips against Clarke's. He ignored the gasps and muttering from everyone else and Finn's shout. Clarke froze at the action and Bellamy pulled away after a moment. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her. He _knew _she wouldn't feel the same way.

"You bastard! You little-"

Clarke stared at Bellamy with shock as Finn continued to swear. Bellamy took a step back, wondering how he was going to explain, but Clarke took a step forward to close the space again. She grabbed his jacket, looking like she was going to batter him. But she didn't.

Clarke jerked Bellamy down and attacked his lips with her own, effectively cutting short Finn's rant. Bellamy responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the blonde girl and picking her up in his enthusiasm, and felt Clarke throw her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss him. He winced as his still tender skin gave a painful throb again.

Clarke pulled away and stared at Bellamy's neck from where she was still held in his arms. She poked the skin gently, making Bellamy swear and glare at her softly.

"That hurts!" He told her, scowling, as he let her down.

"What happened?" Clarke asked, ignoring everyone's shouts and Finn who was being held back by Miller and Jasper, as she tilted his head like he had done to her.

"Murphy happened." He responded again dryly, wincing as Clarke poked it again. "Stop touching it woman!"

"Don't be such a cry-baby!" Clarke retorted but her hand dropped. She glanced at Finn, who was just staring at the two of them with pain-filled eyes, before murmuring, "Finn told me he loved me."

"Oh yeah?" Bellamy asked casually, his hands tightening into fists as he spoke. He had a sudden urge to punch the cocky son of a bitch. "So was this some way to make him jealous or get revenge before you get together?"

"No. I told him I couldn't be with him and that I didn't love him." Clarke admitted before taking his hand and squeezing it firmly. "I love _you_, you idiot. You might be an ass sometimes but you're _my _ass, got it?"

Bellamy grinned down at Clarke and squeezed her hand back.

"Got it. Now let's go get you cleaned up." He suggested, wrapping an arm round Clarke's shoulders and leading her through the silent crowd towards the drop ship. Clarke just curled into his side and agreed quietly.

Bellamy looked back at the crowd, noticing Octavia grinning at him and Clarke, before finding Finn with his eyes. Finn looked up and met his gaze.

Bellamy couldn't help but send him a smirk before ducking into the drop ship after Clarke.

_**Ok so I just watched the first season of The 100! Holy mother of God! It was amazing! I ship Bellarke so much! I couldn't help but think of this when Clarke and Finn arrived back and Bellamy looked at her! Hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you! ~ Phoebe x**_


End file.
